Episode 0: The Promise
Episode 0: The Promise is a sub story from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder. Overview How did Eisuke meet the bidders for the first time...? Summary One day you came to clean the penthouse, but as normal the guys ask for coffee so you make some. While making their coffee you overhear the bidders talking about how they met. You find it interesting so you come out with the tray of coffee and notice an unusually nostalgic look on Eisuke. Shockingly everyone was surprised that it Baba and Eisuke were the first members and Soryu was the third and want to hear how the auctions came about. Soryu leaves and Eisuke left to his room leaving Baba to tell his story. Once Baba finished his story, you head up to Eisuke's room and tell him the story. Eisuke says Baba has guts saying what he did and you notice that he has that nostalgic look again. He starts praising Baba which surprises you so ask him why and he only murmurs "I wouldn't make him angry, lets say that." Intrigued, you are determined to hear everyone's story. Encounter with the Thief and the King Baba was out and about one night as he overheard of a priceless gem that's held in a house that was to be unguarded for one night as the owners are gone. On his way to rob the house, Detective Aya chases after him, Baba manages to shake Aya, and help a woman on the way. After breaking into the house, he notices this isn't his target and declares the night a failure until he hears Eisuke behind him asking what is he doing at his house. Baba tells him that was aiming to rob his neighbor so they made a deal if Baba got Eisuke information he wouldn't turn him in to the police. He gets the information and they celebrate over some expensive wine, once Baba gets drunk the idea of the auction comes into play which is eventually agreed upon. Reunion of Senpai and Kohai Soryu was in Hong Kong after graduating in London and had received a call from the Japanese branch of the Ice Dragons so he left for Japan. Knowing he would need money and more power to overthrow Ryunn, he decides to stay a while if he wants to overthrow him and he notice Eisuke on tv. He remembers what Eisuke once told him, "Be strong and never rely on no one again." Soon after arriving, Baba greets Soryu and convinces him to meet with Eisuke after 10 years. They meet and Eisuke knows about the power struggle in the Ice Dragons and convinces Soryu to join as an enforcer which he accepts because he knows that without money, he can't overthrow Ryunn. Melancholy of an Artist Baba was a fan of Ota's so when he met Ota at a club in New York he gives him a proposition to help cure his boredom. Ota thinks Baba is an old geezer and a crazy fan so he shakes him, but Baba is persistent. One night Ota sees Baba running from Aya after he has stolen something from a museum and Baba brings him back to the hotel he was staying in for an appraisal of three paintings for $10,000. Next day at his art exhibit, Ota is approached by Eisuke for an art commission for Tres Spades, but it was really for Ota to meet him and Baba for a discussion of joining the auctions which Ota agrees because it pique his interests, seems fun, and he can make money. A Criminal's Resolve Mamoru wasn't always a slacker detective that he is now, before the auctions he was very serious. He was always trying to solve the murder of his partner Minami on his own. Not matter how much he was moved, demoted, denied information he never gave up. One day while at his favorite Soba place, he meets Baba and finds out from Aya that he's actually Lupin the Master Thief. However Mamoru goes to the penthouse after receiving a letter saying to meet. At first he didn't want to join a mobster, thief, and a businessman in shady business, but after getting shot down at work he returns and accepts the offer of feeding information about the police to the bidders in exchange for information on Aida to help solve Minami's murder. Trivia *Baba came up with the idea of selling his stolen goods while drinking with Eisuke. **He jokingly stated that black auctions would be great and Eisuke accepted. *Baba steals for the thrill of the chase. **He doesn't steal from the innocent or murder people for things. *Eisuke believes if a person falls for money will betray for money. *Baba helped Soryu dog the police from a mafia attack and made a deal to help him overthrow Ryunn if he joins the auctions which Soryu accepts. *Ota was bored with life, but no one noticed except Baba, who was a true fan of his art, which intrigued him to join the auctions as an appraiser. **Eisuke finalized the deal when he tells him of the financial gain to come from it. **You took it as blackmail, and Ota slightly agrees. *Ota thought Baba was an old geezer before finally becoming friends like they are now. *Mamoru is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol *Aya ruined Mamoru's first meeting with Baba *Mamoru only joined because Eisuke was the only person with information that could help solve Minami's murder. *Eisuke punishes you nightly after you learn how each bidder comes into the fold. *Baba sends a warning to break into Tres Spades hotel's treasure because Eisuke said he would burn a treasure he wanted. *Eisuke and Soryu have been polite to Baba since they were threatened to be exposed by him. ** Neither knows what information Baba has over them so have threaded lightly when it comes to him. ***Baba took Kenzaki as hostage to show how serious he was. Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Sub Stories Category:Sub Stories Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:POV Category:Complete